


Bullets At My Heels, The Devil's Got A Gun

by Gabby



Category: Fast Five (2011)
Genre: F/M, Road Trips, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/pseuds/Gabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the stress of the Torretto job, DSS Agent Luke Hobbs is looking forward to going back to the average gun and grind of the daily job. Little does he know the complete and utter choas that would come with transporting a former hacker to protective custody. And what kind of annoyance simple guard duty would prove to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With Daylight On My Tail And Heaven On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) First time writing for this fandom and this character. I actually just saw Fast Five recently and upon finishing almost immediately had a through-line of a story for what I'm sure will become my new favorite character in the franchise! ;) And except for the plot of the following story and the original character of Ridley, none of this belongs to me, as you may very well know. 
> 
> Also, not to complain, but am a little disappointed that there's not much more Hobbs-centric fanfic on here. The guy's a brickhouse of awesome! Give him some love. Oh! And the title of the story is a lyric from Whitehorse's 'The Devil's Got A Gun.' Enjoy!

Luke Hobbs stretched his back in his truck for what seemed like the thousandth time in an hour as he waited outside the safehouse that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere but, was in fact somewhere outside New Mexico, where he was to transport a prisoner to protective custody.

Or _former_ prisoner, he should say as the minute the so-called prisoner was in said cutsody, the title would most likely be changed to person of _extreme_ interest instead.

He scoffed loudly at the thought.

The person he was escorting was a computer hacker by the codename of Pariah. Going in and out of the cyber world. Hacking into government systems like it was going outta style and he remembered vividly connecting this computer whiz to several cyber-terrorism groups in the US before losing the guy completely.

As in, having him disappear completely and off the grid until recently.

That had been three years ago. And since then, the whole thing had remained a constant thought in the back of Hobbs' mind, buzzing with the white noise of a whirring ceiling fan.

Such was the ass-backwards bitch of it all that was hunting someone who worked from an anonymous location.

And nevermind the fact that they hadn't seen the guy's face. Nor knew his name. His age. Race. Creed. Religion. Hell, it had even been a major hassle to grab a hold of this son of a bitch's records after they had captured him.

Not surprising, considering he'd been a ghost before six months ago when the FBI had tracked a signal to, of _all_ places, a shabby shack in the heat of New Mexico and despite everything, a deal had been made where Pariah would agree to rat out on the number of dangerous groups he'd worked for.

Either way, Hobbs found himself looking forward to the simple task of being body guard after Rio.

Shit, he found himself needing a goddamn massage after Rio. After losing his old team. After his revenge mission. After Torretto-

A loud sound pulled Hobbs from his thoughts and he immediately gathered himself from his truck and stretched out and stood straight as he saw two burly men walking towards him, each on one side of a much smaller figure that they held by each arm that Luke could see were handcuffed in front of him, a hempy, dusty-looking bag over the figure's face. Shoulder's hunched and head bowing low as they walked to him. Clad in boots, camo pants, and a black hoodie from what Hobbs could see so far.

When they stopped directly, his focus was led back to the large men. "Gentlemen."

"Sir." One of them spoke in a deeper than deep, almost robotic tone that he would have found amusing if not for the circumstances.

"Is this it?" He questioned, gesturing the still faceless figure in front of him.

"Yes." The other guy spoke in a much more normal tone of voice and nodded towards the figure in question. "I gotta warn you, sir, the prisoner... She's a bit mouthy." He admitted with a mix of disdain and humor in his expression.

It was then when, for the first time in forever (since Rio), something heavy and cumbersome settled in Luke's gut. "She?" He asked, feeling the sky-high cock of his brow - because, really, _you have got to be shitting me?_ \- and the subsequent tightening in his body. "The prisoner's a female?"

The guy actually fucking _chuckled_. "See for yourself, sir."

And then the rag was being removed and a face was finally being revealed and -

_Oh, fuck._

She was a girl, alright. Woman, more like. A tiny, pale thing who blinked away the sunlight from big, blue eyes and a full, pink mouth that exclaimed. "Holy crap, that's bright!" And then he watched in special amsement as those eyes took in her surroundings and in the absolute _second_ they landed on him, widened a few spaces from inside her head. "Whoa! Hey- Who is that?" She looked at her two captors as thought they were old friends at a poker game and not the two people responsible for the restraints she was trying to crawl out of. "That's not my ride, is it? Please, tell me THAT's not my ride!"

Hobbs chuckled, even while outwardly keeping composure, as she gestured at him wildly with handcuffed wrists.

But, the men just looked at him and nodded at her as she rambled on about _neanderthal nation_ and _no, no, no, no, no_. "Take it from here, sir?"

He simply nodded and as they let her go and moved away, the woman's eyes bulged out and her head whipped from side to side. "Guys! Where are you going?! Don't leave me like- Really? Is this happening right now-"

She stopped in her rant as she realized - to his guess - that she obviously wasn't being heard and when she looked at him again, eyes taking in all 6-feet-5-inches of him, she seemed to take a minute of pause ( _Wouldn't be the first time_ , Luke thought to himself) and then frowned. "Jeez, you're a real brickhouse, aren't ya?"

Athough _that_ one was indeed a first, he shook it off and made himself seem unimpressed.

It was easy. Considering it had been all of five minutes and she was already starting annoy him and to top it all, she was tiny, 5'3" or even 2 at best, so it wasn't hard to simply stare her down and cock a brow. "And you're a real chatterbox. Let's go." He reached out and pulled her none-too-gently by the arm and over to the back of the truck, ignoring her protests.

"Hey! Hey! Who do you think you are- Quit being so rough-" He pulled her inside and stood with his hand on the backdoor as she straightened and glared at him. "Rude."

He just slammed the door shut in her disgruntled and walked towards the front, shaking his head.

 

 

Hobbs had been driving for half an hour at the most and had been getting nothing but, radio silence from the back of his armoured truck and to be honest, despite the yapping that had taken place incessantly for the first twenty minutes or so that he had finally put a stop to with a barking order of _'shut your trap!'_ , the silence was also starting to get to him and he sighed before his eyes dragged over to his rearview mirror and as he adjusted it, it caught a reflection of his guest in the back of the vehicle.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

She was leaning against the seats, her head high with her neck extended, eyes closed and he wondered if she was actually napping or just drowning things out.

And she had removed her hoodie.

_Shit._

He hadn't dwelled on the fact that she was a young, attractive woman back in front of that safehouse earlier but, - while, yes, he may have been forced to stomp down _certain_ reactions to the opposite sex in order to keep his professionalism about him in a few situations - he wasn't blind to it. He wasn't blind right now. He had fully-functioning eyeballs, thank you very much. It was just as long as the rest of him didn't appreciate what his eyes did that things could remain simple and uncomplicated.

The moss green tank top clung to a shapely frame and he couldn't help but, notice how... _built_ she was. The words _sturdy_ and _ample_ came to mind and Luke ripped his eyes away to focus on the road.

"You still alive back there?"

His bark of a question seemed to start her and he didn't even bother to hide a smirk as she was shaken out of her still state of mind.

She rubbed at her eyes and it only comfirmed his earlier suspicion of a nap. "I thought you wanted me to _shut my trap_?" She asked, putting finger quotations on the end of her inquiry.

"Just making sure you're still breathing." He replied dryly.

"Oh, don't worry. Breath is still present. You don't have to worry about the little computer whiz dying in the back of your truck of heatstroke."

He kept eyes in front as he spoke again. "My friend at the safehouse was right. You're awefully mouthy, woman."

He heard a sigh reach him from all the way in the back. "You know, if we're gonna have a chat in any way, shape, or form, _Ridley_ will work better than _woman_."

"Ridley." He tested the name on his tongue. Let it sit there. Felt around it. "Odd name." He said after a beat without thinking, to his own surprise.

The surprise furthered when what came next was a laugh. A high, loud, bright laugh that hit him straight in the gut. "What's so funny?"

"It's just..." She seemed to be laughing _soo_ hard that she could barely get straight words out. "It's just... You s-sound like... you haven't heard... where it came from!"

Irritation bit at him as the cackles continued for a longer moment and then a pause afterward before she uttered: "Oh my God, you're not kidding!"

"Excuse me?" He was becoming more and more at a loss the more she spoke and he didn't like it one bit.

Luke Hobbs didn't get lost on _anything_.

"You've never heard of Ridley Scott?!" She asked in such a loud voice that his very _brain_ winced.

"Ridley Scott? The Britich dude, Ridley Scott? The director-" She trailed off in a sharp exhale and muttered (though he heard _perfectly_ ) to herself. "Geez, where am I right now?" And a prickly, bristling spike went through him at the fact that this tiny, hacker twentysomething was finding him amusing.

Not intimidating.

Not scary.

Not terrifying.

Amusing.

She found him _soo_  amusing that she was literally heckling him for not knowing about something that he apparently should have some knowledge of.

Simultaneous feelings of dislike and... _something else_ crawled up inside his chest and played monkey bars on his ribcage as he stewed at the wheel, ignoring the presence in both the back of his mind and the physical entity at the back of his truck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Got A Pistol For A Mouth, My Own Mama Gave Me That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wasn't sure I was gonna update this story. Then I got a kudos and a lovely comments from a reader (finally!) and now, I'm all up in it, guys! :) I have seen that I've gotten a few views, however, and don't be shy, people, bring the comments in. It's cool! Water's fine! 
> 
> Also, glad the feedback I have recieved was positively receptive on my OC, Ridley, and it has pleased me a ton! ;)

_Three hours and counting_. Hobbs thought to himself as he rubbed at his eyes before focusing back on the road.

    He never really did understand how the fuck his people loved routing his and the hacker's - he _refused_ to call her Ridley; he just _refused_ \- transportation out of dodge and that the safehouse she had been housed in was at the very outskirts of New Mexico (the safehouse on one side of the state and the airstrip on the other) and as the sunlight blared off the road in front of him, he had a flash of Rio and his insides tightened, his gut churning at the thought of everything that had gone on and all that he'd lost.

_His team. His life._

_His sanity._

He pushed it all from his mind because it really wasn't gonna do him any good and he was busy and well, would you look at that, he was suddenly hungry.

Normally, his eating schedule was off when he was working but, at the moment, he was really in need of something to eat and a _real_ something, not those MREs that had substituted actual food in the past and that he had had to live off of for many times in other past assignments.

A sign for an off-the-road, truckstop diner whipped past him and the image of a juicy burger permeated his mind then and with that, his decision was made.

A few more miles later, he pulled over at the truckstop and after he made sure everything was in place, he turned to his long-silent passenger, who was already looking at him in surprise. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Uh..." She brought up her handcuffed wrists emphatically. "... I'm in handcuffs if you forgot. What the hell could I do?"

He ignored her words and turned away, grabbed his gun (just in case), and jumped out of his truck.

To say he grabbed attention when he walked into that diner would have been a great understatement and the term _bull in china shop_ came to mind as Luke walked towards an empty booth, his - size fifteen - boots making booming sounds along the linoleum.

All in all, it wasn't half bad. The food was decent and no one came up to him to ask what his business was or any kinda shit like that and the waitress hit on him something aweful, but it hadn't been all that terrible considering and after a few minutes to think on it, he got another burger with double filling in a to-go bag before paying.

"Here." He said by way of greeting after he'd opened the back of the truck. "Enjoy." He threw the bag and watched as she caught it then looked inside, a scrutinizing expression on her face. "You got me food?"

He simply shrugged as way of confirmation.

The scrunched frown fell away from her face then and something _softer_ replaced it. "Thank you." She uttered after a minute.

He didn't know what it was but, something in him loosened as she looked at him like that. Like stubborn knots on rope giving way... finally. "Wouldn't want you to die of hunger or anything." He snarked before closing the door on her face and walking over to the front of his truck.

As he started driving again, he couldn't not take little peaks now and again towards the back to see his passenger taking tiny bites out of her burger and he had a feeling she was doing so to savor the meal she probably hadn't had in a good long while because he knew that the feeding schedule over at that safehouse lacked a great deal.

And for some reason, that caused a bristling sensation inside his body that he couldn't (and _fucking wouldn't_ ) explain and the morose expression on her face as she ate wasn't helping matters.

A pull yanked at his insides and he kept repeating to himself. _Don't you ask. Don't you ask. Don't you ask. Don't you fucking ask-_

"What's wrong?"

_Goddammit._

She looked up from her food, _that_ look of surprise on her face. The type of look his mind struggled to come up with a word for. "What?"

"Nothing." He said almost immediately, shaking his head. "Nothing. Forget it."

She seemed to do just that and he re-ficused on the road ahead of him, his brain taunting him that he was losing his shit enough that he couldn't face conversation with the tiny little hacker in the back of his truck.

He tried thinking of other things. His job. How he was gonna give his superiors hell for giving him this assignment to begin with.

Hobbs should have known when he tried distracting himself that that's when shit would hit the fan.

And he thought that as the force of a head-on collision smashed into his truck, tilting everything on it's axis and turning his whole world to black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the update!! :) It was short, I know but, I will definitely try to make my next chapters a little longer. I'm just not sure where this story is gonna go... well, aside fromt the obvious! ;)
> 
> Also, this was more of a filler than anything else. Good filler, I hope. :)
> 
> The title of chapter is a lyric from the song, 'Black Sheep', by Gin Wigmore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! :) And be nice, please! This is my first story in this fandom. *crosses fingers*


End file.
